The present invention relates to a pipe repair method using a shape-memory alloy when repairs are made to the pipes of aircraft and the like, and to a pipe repair member using this method.
In general, when damage has occurred to pipes, the pipe having the damaged portion is replaced or the damaged portion of the pipe is cut out and a new pipe is connected to the remaining portion. However, when many pipes are closely packed as in the case of aircraft and the like, it is extremely difficult to exchange and reconnect the pipes. In addition, when the pipes are exchanged, it is necessary to make exactly the same shape as the old pipe. And when connectors are used, it is necessary to use special processing to the end portions of the pipe.
In order to overcome such a situation as above, various pipe repair techniques have been proposed as shown in FIG. 9. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Number 195198/1988 discloses a method where a pipe repair member includes a pair of two semi-cylindrical portions made from a shape-memory alloy. An edge portion along one of the semi-cylindrical portions 1 has a catch portion 2, and the edge portion along the other of the semi-cylindrical portions 3 has a groove portion 4.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 10, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Number 168005/1990 discloses a method for punching process to stoppers 6,7 at each end of a band-shaped plate 5 made from the shape-memory alloy.
However, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Number 195198/1988, a straight portion of the pipe can be effectively repaired but there is the problem that a curved portion can not be repaired. In addition, with either the invention or the prior art described above, many types of repair parts have to be prepared for each type of the pipes having various dimensions. Thus, it is very difficult to have many repair members corresponding to respective shapes and dimensions.